guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erathiel/Builds/Build:W/R Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer
Build history * (cur) (last) 01:58, 11 April 2007 67.160.231.235 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 19:13, 4 February 2007 Panthor (Talk | contribs) m (Fixed spelling error in a lot) * (cur) (last) 01:31, 2 February 2007 210.54.17.37 (Talk) (→Enemy Notes) * (cur) (last) 00:54, 27 January 2007 Humuhumu (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 00:41, 27 January 2007 Humuhumu (Talk | contribs) m (typo) * (cur) (last) 00:40, 27 January 2007 Humuhumu (Talk | contribs) m (added a variant - final thrust) * (cur) (last) 06:31, 25 January 2007 Armond (Talk | contribs) m (Grammar, remove note and then note that note is invalid) * (cur) (last) 19:39, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) * (cur) (last) 06:06, 6 January 2007 24.5.222.186 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 05:56, 6 January 2007 24.5.222.186 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 19:35, 4 January 2007 Leeroythefeared (Talk | contribs) (→Enemy Notes) * (cur) (last) 04:09, 3 January 2007 X H K (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) * (cur) (last) 08:32, 25 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (removed preference note) * (cur) (last) 23:30, 14 December 2006 Foo (Talk | contribs) (some first person and some out of date notes. (i,e, about armor sets)) * (cur) (last) 04:39, 14 December 2006 68.148.227.173 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 22:33, 10 December 2006 83.133.111.24 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 12:54, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 12:54, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (W/R Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer moved to Build:W/R Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 04:36, 20 October 2006 69.249.144.220 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 00:09, 15 October 2006 Holydeadpenguins (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 19:57, 11 October 2006 82.45.52.31 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 19:56, 11 October 2006 82.45.52.31 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 19:55, 11 October 2006 82.45.52.31 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 07:02, 9 October 2006 70.36.116.182 (Talk) (→Added Note) * (cur) (last) 07:01, 9 October 2006 70.36.116.182 (Talk) (→Added Note) * (cur) (last) 15:54, 30 August 2006 193.61.111.50 (Talk) (→Added Note) * (cur) (last) 22:41, 29 August 2006 67.71.64.66 (Talk) (→Enemy notes) * (cur) (last) 23:04, 27 August 2006 72.146.92.31 (Talk) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 15:52, 24 August 2006 Ellisthion (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment - typo) * (cur) (last) 23:40, 18 August 2006 67.189.46.96 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 20:54, 18 August 2006 Matthew Chase (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 21:06, 17 August 2006 88.113.182.172 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 11:13, 9 August 2006 Cortista (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 18:33, 6 August 2006 81.159.224.47 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 06:26, 28 July 2006 68.110.224.164 (Talk) (→Enemy notes) * (cur) (last) 06:10, 28 July 2006 68.110.224.164 (Talk) (→Enemy notes) * (cur) (last) 17:51, 23 July 2006 69.214.220.179 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 13:20, 23 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (W/R Totem Axe Farming Build moved to W/R Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer) * (cur) (last) 04:26, 22 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 04:25, 22 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:04, 22 July 2006 Fred The Second (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 03:05, 22 July 2006 67.70.125.219 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 03:04, 22 July 2006 67.70.125.219 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 03:04, 22 July 2006 67.70.125.219 (Talk) (→Enemy notes) * (cur) (last) 03:04, 22 July 2006 67.70.125.219 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 03:03, 22 July 2006 67.70.125.219 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 17:06, 17 July 2006 Aubee91 (Talk | contribs) m (→Enemy notes) * (cur) (last) 04:19, 16 July 2006 71.10.71.171 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 06:57, 8 July 2006 Matthew Chase (Talk | contribs) (→Enemy notes) * (cur) (last) 11:20, 5 July 2006 Rainith (Talk | contribs) m (→Enemy notes - rv - only wikify the word once)